Forgotten
by JGuar1212
Summary: Somebody loses their memory!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have decided to write about different shows. Kim Possible is one of my favorite shows, so I decided to write on it. If you have a complaint on this, just know that it will have no effect on me, even if you shout it to the heavens! It is just a little fluffy one-shot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kim Possible, she would have been dating Ron by the end of the first season!**

The early morning sun filtered through the blinds of the window. I opened one brown eye and took in my surroundings. There was a faint beeping noise in the background that I payed little attention to. The walls were pale, and somewhat familiar, like a distant memory. If only I could remember…

"Ron!" There was a beautiful girl standing in front of me. She had fiery red hair and olive green eyes that had a few tears dripping from the sides. Her smile was warm and comforting. She seemed to know me. "I am so happy you are alright!" I tried to sit up. Ouch. That was definitely not a good idea. My head hurt like I had slammed it into cement.

"W-what happened? Who are you? Who am I?" The words jumbled out of my mouth hoarsely. The girl frowned.

"You hit your head while running away from Shego." She paused, I nodded. _Who is Shego, and why was I running away?_

"That would explain why my head hurts so bad." I smiled, wishing I could only remember her. The girl continued.

"Your name is Ronald Stoppable. You go to school at Middleton High. , and that is Rufus." I looked around for the person called Rufus. She snickered at my confused expression.

"Down here!" something scurried up my left leg. "Ta-da!" There was a pink, moving blob staring at me. He had buck teeth, but was smiling in a friendly manner.

"Rufus, Rufus." I paused. There was a flash and suddenly. "Rufus! How are you buddy!" I remembered him; he was an old friend, not a pet, but an equal to me. The mystery girl smiled.

"Doing good!" The rodent chattered excitedly.

"See, there was nothing to worry about Rufus, I told you that he would remember!" The two shared a smile.

"I remember Rufus, but not you. Is that a bad thing?" My heart sank as the girl frowned again. Apparently, she was an important person. She sighed, and then did something _very_ unexpected. She plopped down almost on top of me on the hospital bed. The beeping in the background sped up. _Friggin heart monitors!_ The girl snickered, and smiled at Rufus. She winked, and the mole rat disappeared. She moved again, so she was sitting directly on my lap.

"I am Kim Possible, we are the same age. I save the world, and you are partner." Her eyes were filled with, an emotion that I couldn't quite place. She was whispering at this point. "But you are something much more important as well; you are my boyfriend whom I would do anything for." She leaned down and crashed her lips against mine. I could feel my eyes bulging out of my head, and the heart monitor was going wild. A doctor with hair as red as Kim's ran through the door, her blue eyes worried.

"Is everything alri- KIMMIE!" _Oh shoot!_ Kim looked up and blushed a deep red. She scooted off the bed, and me for that manner. Meanwhile, my brain was floundering around, trying to make sense of what just happened. _That girl just kissed me! Wow- just wow._ "Kim, you can't do that _just_ yet, you have to wait for him to remember more!" She smugly smiled at _what was her name? Kim, yes that's it!_

"He remembered Rufus, Mom. I thought it might, stimulate his mind?" She blushed a deeper red. The doctor gave Kim a stern look before turning to me.

"Are you alright Ronald?" _She looks like a doctor_. _Duh, because she is one! She is really familiar…_

"The Ron-man is doing fine Mrs. Dr .P!" I replied cheerily. _Wait, did I just remember- I REMEMBER! _"I remember, I REMEMBER!" Everyone jumped back at my outburst. "I remember how I got hurt. We were foiling Drakken's plot. He was building some sort of death-ray, and Rufus was able to destroy it from the inside. Shego yelled some very nasty things at me." I could easily picture the cat-like green and black woman, emerald eyes filled with rage. "I was running, and then Kim was there! She said she loved me." Kim blushed, and her mom looked a little shocked. I continued, "Then I remember running into something, and falling." I shuddered as I remembered the long fall- then hitting my head on something _really_ hard. "I fell off the mountain, didn't I?" Kim nodded, and her mom suppressed a laugh.

"You were saved because your pants fell down and got caught on a branch, before you hit the bottom. That was the reason why you are here with only a concussion." Kim was smiling now, looking relieved.

"Huh. I never thought that losing my pants would actually save my life." I chuckled to myself. Mrs. Dr. P checked my vital signs and left the room.

"You should be able to leave in a few hours or so." I listened to her echoing footsteps. When she was out of earshot, I turned to Kim.

"The Ron-man thinks that we were in the middle of something when we got interrupted." I flashed a smile. She smiled and sat down again. She leaned down and our lips connected once again. I sighed; it was nice to be loved. Then I remembered my question. I pulled back and asked, "Hey KP, do you know where my pants went?"

_**Somewhere Far Away:**_

"_Buffoon, you were a worthy sidekick. I am sorry that you had to go that way." Drakken turned towards the green skinned woman._

"_Sorry that you-unlike Kimmie had to splat." With that they buried what they thought was the last of Ron Stoppable. The Cargo pants were placed in a box, and the tombstone read:_

_Here lie the pants of a Hero. May his antics never be forgotten. The two exchanged a sad look, and disappeared into the night._

**Okay, and so concluded my story. Hoped you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, this was an opportunity too good to pass up. In almost all of the reviews I got, people wondered what would happen next, so I have decided to continue. This is probably the ending, but you never know! ;)**

_We meet our two heroes at their secret hideaway- Kim's Bedroom._

"Uhh you guys might want to see this." Wade's face appeared on the screen of Kim's communicator, and he had an odd expression on his face. Kim frowned, and sighed. She got up off her bed.

"Let me guess, Drakken just managed to steal the Pan dimensional Vortex Inducer, _again_?" Kim asked, exasperated. "I mean, seriously! How many times can something get stolen? There should really be a limit on these things! They really need to-" Wade cut her off. Kim's anger disappeared.

"No, Kim not that. Do you remember when Ron lost his memory last month?" Kim nodded and Ron shuddered, for it was not a pleasant experience to forget about your girlfriend. "Well, there was a man hiking around the lair and-"

"Shego captured him! Come on Kim we have to go save him! Who knows what torture they are putting him through?" Ron turned to run.

"Ron! He wasn't captured ok? You guys really shouldn't jump to conclusions as much, it's not good." Wade looked sternly at the two teenagers. The both looked ashamed now.

"Sorry Wade, please continue." Kim sat down again. Ron just looked uninterested, and Rufus, he was snoring in Ron's pocket.

"As I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted," He paused to look at the two, who both blushed. "The man came upon something very _odd_. I'll let you see for yourself." Kim looked at the screen as Wade uploaded a picture. There was a-tombstone? "Read the inscription."

"_Here lie the pants of a Hero. May his antics never be forgotten. Ronald Stoppable, aka the Buffon?_" Kim looked at Ron, and they both doubled over with laughter.

"S-so that's where my pants went!" said Ron between laughs.

"W-wade, we gotta use this somehow!" Kim was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face. Ron's face lit up, and Kim could have sworn she saw a little light bulb above his head.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Said Ron proudly. "Wade, were gonna need some smoke, a zipline, and a really good makeup artist."

"Consider it done!" Wade snickered and signed off, the screen turning blank.

"What do you need those for?" Asked Kim. With that Ron leaned in and whispered his plan to her. Kim smiled deviously.

_At Drakken's Lair:_

"You know, it is the one month anniversary since you kill-" started Drakken. He stirred his cocoa moo.

"No! You will _not_ continue that sentence! I did not _kill_ Stoppable! HE fell off the friggin mountain!" Shego's palms burned with plasma.

"Geez Shego! I was just thinking that we should go visit his grave or something." He backed away from Shego slowly. The buffoon dying had _not_ improved Shego's attitude.

"Oh. Okay let's go." She turned and stalked out the door, with Drakken at her heels. The air was unseasonably cold, and the sun had long set. The whole thing was eerie, Drakken shuddered. As they approached the tombstone, they heard a slight_ whooshing_ sound. Suddenly, fog began to drift around them. "Who's there? Whoever you are, you are in for a world of pain!"

"Don't you think I have suffered enough Shego?" _It can't be!_ But it was. Stoppable's figure floated out towards the two.

"Wow!" whispered Kim, hiding behind a tree. Shego's expression was priceless; she had never seen the green woman show any emotion besides rage. But now, she looked absolutely _terrified_. Kim couldn't blame her, really. Ron had gone all out, wearing a ripped mission shirt, and ripped boxers. Both had 'blood' splatters on them. The fog machine was doing its' job _wonderfully_! Plus the robe was basically invisible, so it really looked like he was floating. Ron smirked.

"I-I am so sorry Ron! I didn't mean to kill you!" Shego stuttered.

"But you said-" began Drakken, who's skin was looking like a normal person's. Shego looked greener than usual.

"SILENCE!" Ron bellowed. The two looked scared out of their wits. Ron was looking mighty pissed. "You two are the reasons that I am dead! I have watched over you for the past month, as well as Kim." _That's my cue! Showtime!_ She ran out, crying!

"Ron! I miss you so much! Why did you have to leave me all alone! I loved you!" She sunk to her knees and bawled. Ron looked sad, and Shego and Drakken looked like a mess. Shego felt a tear fall down her cheek. She walked over to Kim.

"Princess, I-I am so sorry!" She hugged the crying girl.

"No! No you are not!" Kim got up, looking half-crazed with rage. Shego felt herself stiffen, knowing that it was_ her_ fault. "You did this! He would still be alive today!" More tears poured down her face.

_Good job Kim!_ Ron was impressed with her badical acting skills. "Kim, look at me." Kim looked up at him, and discreetly winked. To anyone else, she blinked, but he knew the signal. "Kim do you want to join me, in the afterlife?" Kim looked shocked, and Drakken and Shego's mouths were agape.

"Yes, I really do!" She looked hopeful.

"Drink this, and you will join me forever!" He handed a silver goblet to her. She snatched it from his hand. She downed it in one gulp.

"Kimmie, NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shego rushed the teen.

"See Ron. Be happy." She closed her eyes and went limp. Shego started to cry openly over the girl, and Drakken was frozen on the spot.

"Princess, I'll miss you." She leaned down and brushed some hair away from her face. Kim opened her eyes and screamed.

"BOO!" Kim shot up! Ron got off the zip line and the two hugged and laughed hysterically. Drakken fainted, and Shego looked at the two, before fainting as well. That only made them laugh harder.

"Oh. My. God! That was AWESOME!" said Ron!

"You want to know what's even better?" Ron looked at Kim. "We got it all on video tape!" This brought up a fresh round of laughs from the couple. "The tweebs are _not_ going to believe this!" They walked arm in arm all the way home, where the night ended in laughter from everyone.

_Meanwhile at Drakken's Lair_

Shego was still passed out, but in her sleep, she mumbled. "Must kill Kimmie." With that, she rolled over and snored.

**The End.**

**So? Was that a good way to end it? Kudos to CajunBear73 for planting the idea in my warped mind! Please review!**


End file.
